


【贾农】学生X老师（R）

by lj914274558



Category: G/JN-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj914274558/pseuds/lj914274558





	【贾农】学生X老师（R）

午夜时分，天鹅绒一般的夜幕之上散布着繁星点点，大街上落叶打着旋儿散落在地上，三三两两的行人脸上带着或急或缓的神色走过街道，一袭夜色散发着静谧的味道。

而在城市的某一处，夜的生活才刚刚开始。

五彩绚丽的霓虹灯闪烁不定，俊男美女们端着酒精颜料轻啜，辛辣的酒精刺激着蠢蠢欲动的神经，眼里物色着今晚春宵一度的目标，痴男怨女们则在舞池里肆意挥洒精力，不顾身边的舞伴是哪一位，只想把白日的烦恼全部抛开。

“刷！”

车胎摩擦地面的声音刺耳磨人，仿佛是为了挑战顶级跑车的制动能力一般硬是在最后一秒才踩下刹车。昂贵的跑车稳稳地停在酒吧门口，车门打开，最先入镜的是修长的双腿，在往上是劲瘦有力的腰腹，黄明昊隔空把车钥匙抛给泊车小弟，抬手对着车窗整理了一下发型，确认自己还是帅气的模样才抬腿走进酒吧。

不理会喧闹的人群，黄明昊直接走向最里面的包间，里面有人已经开好的房间在等他。

然而余光瞥到某一处，黄明昊顿了一下，脚下忽然转变了方向。身边的朋友不明所以的询问淹没在沸腾的嘈杂之中。

酒吧吧台处。一个男人手里端着劣质低廉的酒精，嘴上咧着猥琐的笑容。

“哟，小弟弟怎么喝这么多啊？是不是不开心，哥哥陪你走一个。”边说着，不怀好意的手摸向吧台上趴着的瓜皮头的清稚男孩。然而伸出的手在中途被一把拉住，来人反手一转，男人手腕传来撕裂般的疼痛。

“艹！谁TM…黄…黄少…”

忍痛回头，脱口而出的半截脏话又被咽回口中，只因面前人如刀般的眼神凌厉的可怕，更可怕的是男孩身后的势力，在这里混，最重要的一条准则就是绝对不能招惹的就是黄家，惹了黄家的人在本地将会寸步难行。

“滚。”

黄明昊懒得多费口舌，放开手转身走向吧台上酒醉微醺的男孩。男人抱着手腕唯唯诺诺的应了几声，转身快步消失在舞池之中。

“陈立农，你怎么在这！”

“唔…Justin？”

黄明昊眼前的醉鬼不是别人，正是他的家教陈立农。刚才瞥到这边的时候黄明昊简直不敢相信，自己家向来乖顺可爱小家教竟然会出现在这种地方，还喝的一塌糊涂。

陈立农半眯着的眼睛努力睁大，不懂为何眼前皱着眉头的少年身形产生了三两叠影，用力的甩了甩额头却只感觉醉意更浓。

“我…我…”

过多的酒精同样麻痹了语言系统，大着舌头吐出几个不甚清晰的字眼，本就是在嘈杂的环境，含糊不清的呢喃更加难以听清。黄明昊凑近了也没听清什么有用的内容，黑着脸把人扶起，陈立农起身踉跄了一下整个人靠在了黄明昊的身上，带着酒香的灼热呼吸喷洒在黄明昊的脸侧，酥麻的感觉，像奶猫的爪子在心上撩了一下。

黄明昊愣了一下，看着怀里男孩柔软青涩的身体紧贴在他身上，隔着衣服传来的体温让人无端心悸。少年蓦地勾起一个带着三分恶质的笑容。

“这可是你送上门的。”

抬起陈立农的一条胳膊架在脖子上，黄明昊对着好不容易扒过人群挤过来的朋友喊了一声，“我有事先走，哥们儿今天玩的都算我账上。”说罢带着身上的陈立农离开了酒吧。

出门打了个车，报了自己名下的一个房产的地址，这是他某年的生日礼物。

到家开了门，磕磕绊绊的走到卧室，陈立农的身体被抛进柔软的大床，费力地想要支撑着坐起，试了几次都以失败告终，动作间白皙的脸庞也带上了细密的汗珠，柔软的黑发紧贴着脸庞，殷红的唇喘息间似有似无的酒精香气飘散在空气中。

黄明昊两手撑在陈立农上方，双腿把燥热扭动的男孩紧紧锁在这一片小小的天地之间。光线突然被遮挡，陈立农微微侧头却被一只手霸道地扳回来，还未开口的抱怨被炙热的吻堵了回来。

“嗯…唔…”唇舌交缠之间，口中的津液连同胸中的空气都被榨的一干二净。陈立农禁不住抬起双手推拒着身上的人，然而酒精加上缺氧，双手软绵绵拒绝不过更添欲迎还接的味道。

待到陈立农感觉将要窒息的前一秒，黄明昊终于舍得放弃蹂躏地已经微肿的唇瓣。

“呼…呼…”

陈立农大口大口的喘息着让新鲜空气涌入肺部。酒精麻痹了感官，但是他还是清晰的感觉一双冰凉的手从衬衫下摆滑进，顺着没有一丝赘肉的紧滑腰线向上，掠过小腹在胸前的红樱之上留恋。打着圈的抚摸带上一丝情色的意味，酥酥麻麻的快感慢慢从胸前传来，从未经历过这种事的陈立农睁大茫然的眼睛，软弱无力的手抬起，宛若祈求一般抓住胸前肆虐的手。然而这并不能阻止黄明昊，肉送到嘴边，不吃是傻子。蓬勃的欲望不断攀升，蓄势待发。

几下轻勾解开陈立农衬衫的扣子，滑落到臂弯处的衬衫被黄明昊一把扯下，一只手灵活地从陈立农破洞裤的缺口探入，一直摸到柔嫩的腿根在敏感部位打着圈撩拨。终于察觉到危险的陈立农抗拒的更加激烈，抬腿就要踢，被黄明昊一个闪身躲过。

得到喘息机会的陈立农翻身开始向床边爬，然而没爬几步就被黄明昊拉着纤细的脚踝拖了回来。

“不要…放开我…”受到惊吓的人不断的挣扎，嘴中喃喃不断。黄明昊俯身一把拉下陈立农牛仔裤的拉链把裤子褪到脚踝处压住，控制住那一双不听话的长腿。

“放心吧宝贝儿，我可舍不得放开你。”

随着调笑落下的是细细密密的吻，在耳畔颈侧，以及陈立农漫上水雾的大眼上流转，扫过精致的锁骨，向下在胸前小腹留下一串水印，路过精巧的肚脐之时，坏心眼儿的用舌尖挑逗了一番换来的是身下人难耐的惊呼。

所有拒绝都被死死的压制的陈立农只能无助的喘息，脱口而出的只有羞人的呻吟。黄明昊的唇每落在一处对他来说都是一种折磨，磨人的麻痒带着触电般的快感一股脑儿的全都向下半身汇聚。身下不多时就鼓起一个小包。

用唇舌膜拜了一遍心上人的上半身，黄明昊撑起身体，如同拆礼物的孩子般迫不及待的勾住陈立农内裤的一角狠狠一拉，精致粉嫩性器怯生生的挺立着，顶端因为情动溢出些许粘稠的液体。

“宝贝儿的身体诚实多了。”

拿手指沾了沾粘液，然后伸到陈立农眼前拉出一条细丝，黄明昊带着坏笑说到。

“我…我不是…”

羞耻感不断攀升，陈立农无助地摇着头否认，黄明昊并不在意这些，抬手拿起刚刚带进来的润滑剂挤了满手，抬手探进陈立农身后的蜜穴之中。

未经人事的男孩身后蜜穴紧致干涩，黄明昊好不容易伸进一只手指，差点被惊起的小兔子一脚踹翻，不过挣扎之间他不知按到了什么地方，

本来剧烈挣扎的陈立农一下子软了身体，呻吟也一下子拔高。“嗯…啊…”

“哦？是这里？农农的敏感点好浅啊。”

黄明昊手指抽插之间重点关照了那特殊的一点，逼得陈立农生理泪水不受控制留下来，感觉到紧紧箍住自己的嫩穴变得湿软，黄明昊慢慢增加了手指的数量。

待到三根手指扩张完毕，黄明昊抽出手指胡乱地擦了几下，快速的褪下自己的裤子，肿胀不堪的性器在嫩穴的入口草草的摩擦几下就迫不及待的进入了那个火热紧致的地方。

“啊啊啊啊！”

即使用了三根手指扩张，陈立农还是不可抑制的感觉到疼痛，泪水从泪腺不断的流出来，顺着微红的眼角滑落，脆弱到极致的表情仿佛下一秒就要破碎。

然而这幅模样在床上只能刺激的情欲攀升，感觉体内的巨物又涨大了几分，陈立农吓得睁大了双眼。

黄明昊掰开软嫩的臀瓣，让自己的欲望可以完全侵占身下人的每一寸，征服的快感如潮水般冲刷着他的理智，湿热紧致的甬道也不断收缩蠕动，这感觉简直如同置身天堂。

大力插入在抽出，每一下都重重地顶入，巨大的快感让黄明昊不只眼睛连眼眶都红了。

“老师你好紧好热。”黄明昊忍不住叹道。

“别…别叫我…老师…嗯…”陈立农被一声老师刺激的收紧了身体，背德所带来的罪恶感使得快感成倍增加，身前的性器不住地跳动，一股股的粘液流出，陈立农就这样到达了高潮。

黄明昊被突如其来的收缩弄的差点精关不守，十几年来的忍耐力都拿出来放在今天，手臂青筋凸起，好不容易忍过这一波射精的冲动。

“老师你不乖哦，偷跑的人要好好的惩罚才行。”

抬手箍紧陈立农的细腰把人抱起，没有拔出性器的情况下，把陈立农变成俯身向下的姿势。

“啊啊啊！”清媚的呻吟让人听了忍不住下腹一紧。

巨大性器在体内摩擦的感觉清晰的可怕，敏感点被摩擦产生剧烈的快感，陈立农的声音带上了哭腔，细细的呜咽近乎哽咽，却只是引得黄明昊一串湿吻落在背脊之上。

顺着优美的蝴蝶骨沿着脊背线向下，在清浅的腰窝上舔了一下，陈立农被刺激的双腿扑簌簌地发抖几乎要支撑不住，上半身俯趴在柔软的床单之上，身后是啪啪的大力撞击，每一下都把他撞的不住向前又被拉回。

淫靡的喘息呻吟持续了很长时间。

待到陈立农再次到达高潮黄明昊才在一阵大力抽插下把精液喷射在紧致的甬道之内，火热的粘液引得陈立农又是一阵轻颤。

少年人精力充沛的可怕，这场性事足足进行了几近天明才结束，彼时陈立农已经无力睁眼。黄明昊抱着怀里娇软的身体，如同对待珍宝一般仔细擦洗一遍才放回床上，在陈立农的红肿的唇上狠狠地亲了一口，黄明昊神情满足且认真。

“老师你终于是我的了。”

第二天陈立农悠悠转醒之时只感觉整个人像是从地狱走过一圈，头痛欲裂，身上也酸痛不止。待到理智慢慢清醒，那些火辣迷乱的记忆一一回笼，陈立农本就白皙的脸蛋一瞬间变得惨白。

他竟然在醉酒之后和自己的学生上床了！

手忙脚乱的起身套上不知是谁的衣服，陈立农只想赶紧逃离这个地方，然而衣服刚穿了一半，一个熟悉的声音就从身后响起。

“老师你要逃跑吗。”黄明昊单手撑着头侧身状似无辜的开口。陈立农被吓了一跳，一脚没穿进裤子差点坐到地上。

“你你你你怎么醒了。”结结巴巴的开口，明明年龄上占着优势，但是看着床上少年的眼睛，气势不知怎的好像就弱了一点。

“再不醒老婆都跑了。”黄明昊垂下眼帘低声开口。

“谁谁谁谁是你老婆！”陈立农宛如被踩了尾巴的猫一样凶巴巴的炸毛反驳。

“谁搭话就是谁了。”

陈立农涨红了脸还要反驳，却被突然靠近的人吓了一跳，大脑还没反应过来，身体已经下意识后退。

“我现在有一个更重要的问题要问。”黄明昊从床上坐起身慢慢朝着陈立农的方向靠近，把陈立农逼得节节后退，直至背抵到窗边。

“什…什么？”

“你昨晚怎么喝了那么多。”黄明昊紧紧盯住陈立农的脸，眼看着虚张声势的小脸一瞬间陷入懊恼难过之中。

沉默了足足十分钟才听到陈立农再次开口，声音干涩。

“我…被甩了…”撇开头，陈立农不想过多谈论这个话题，然而对面的黄明昊步步相逼。

“借酒消愁？”

“算是吧，很逊对不对。”陈立经苦笑一声，为人师表居然酗酒，他真是烂透了。

“以后不会了。”

“嗯？”陈立农听着这一句没头没尾的话不明所以，转头望尽黄明昊深海一般的眼中，心中没由来的一跳。

“跟我在一起吧老师，以后我不会把你丢下。”

少年双手撑在陈立农的两侧，清晨的阳光洒在他还带着细小绒毛的年经面孔之上，认真的神色无端让人心动。在还是孩子的年纪已经作出一生的承诺，只因遇到了那个无论如何也想共度一生的人。


End file.
